


Song of my soul

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Song of my soul [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Acting, Angst, Blood, Brothers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If needed I will post a chapter as a guide to the world and characters, Injury, Love, M/M, Misgendering, Monsters, Monsters instead of humans, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Singing, Snuggling, Soulmates, Starving Artist, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, assholes, everyone is not straight, ha, if anyone actually cares, lol, mafia, more tags helps this get seen righ?, more tags to come, no beta we die like men, please care, powers, super gay, sweet characters, this will probably be the first in a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Title will change.A story about a snake, living in a world, not unlike ours, where monsters are the dominant species and humans don’t exist because they suck. The story focuses on Samael, who struggles in his new relationship with his older, very successful soulmates.
Relationships: Naberius Naija/Oleander Rosaire/Nero Armani, Samael Naija & Naberius Naija, Vincenzo Arachnae/Abraxas Pheles, Vincenzo Arachnae/Abraxas Pheles/Samael Naija
Series: Song of my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092185
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing and just trying my best. If you have questions please ask. If you need a rundown on the world, just say so in the comments and I’ll make a chapter about it or something.

Samael Naija had gone through most of his life being beaten down by other, stronger creatures. He was kind of (totally) a twink. He was short, especially for a snake, standing at no more than 5’3” despite his perfect posture. His waist was very thin. So thin, in fact, that some larger monsters could wrap their hands all the way around it. His small chest was muscular and lean, and his hips were thick and wide, for his size. His perfectly sized ass was muscular and squeezable. 

He was long, despite his short stature. His tail put his overall length at a bit over 23 feet. He could stand taller on his tail for a short period of time. It was the snake equivalent of tiptoeing.

Samael had glistening light black scales covering most of his body, his underbelly was a bright electric blue most of the time, though when he was particularly calm or depressed it would dull to a baby blue. Small, pink hearts dotted his shoulders. His cobra hood was a darker black than his skin, and pink underneath. It also had a very unique pattern of curling, gray shapes with a pink heart in the middle. The pattern was reminiscent of a flaming heart which his mother said it would likely gain color after meeting his mates. His hood flared out when he was upset or excited and displayed the design beautifully. 

His upper fangs poked out from his lips, and his pink tongue flicked out between them periodically. He also had hot pink eyes, which were a stunning sight to behold, especially with his thick lashes. He was often teased for those lashes, along with his makeup and perfectly manicured brows and nails. His soft, sweet face often caused strangers to mistake him for a female, a fact which he deeply hated.

His favored attire did nothing to help with this though. He found he preferred women’s clothing to men’s. He couldn’t wear pants anyway, so skirts were all he had for lower body coverage, though he and many other snakes often wore only upper body clothes. Sam liked the coverage and feeling of soft dresses and skirts. He much preferred them to stiff, restricting dress shirts and blazers that were considered “proper.”

His twin brother Naberius shared this sentiment, though he did not wear feminine clothes. Naberius Naija was a respectable 6’2” with a total length of over 25 feet. The other male had smaller hips, a slightly wider waist, and a broader chest, along with more overall muscle tone than Sam. He actually looked like a guy. Naberius tended to wear darker clothes than Sam, usually a torn tank top and the leather jacket Nab’s mate Nero had gotten for him after they met. His dark scales were nearly identical to Sam’s, but Nab’s belly scales were royal blue. His eyes, tongue, and underneath his hood were red. His hood had a red heart with thin swirling patterns coming off, some of which had turned silver and purple after meeting Nero.

Nero was a spider monster, who also happened to be the son of the current Armani Mafia boss. Naberius himself was the leader of the Naija Mafia, a position he inherited from their grandfather following his passing. Sam acted as Naberius’s second in command, it made sense given that they were twins. Their mother had been surprised to learn about their inheriting the family business, but not as surprised as she was when she found out that they both had two soulmates.

Naberius and Nero’s other mate was named Oleander Rosaire. Clearly he was a nature type, his name made this easy to decipher. They had no clue where or when they would finally meet. They knew nothing about him, and that meant they got to learn everything about him, and each other, together. Samael wasn’t so lucky. He knew exactly who and what his mates were. Abraxas Pheles and Vincenzo Arachnae.

Abraxas was the co-owner of the largest entertainment and technology company in the world. He ran the electronics and technology branches, including research, development, testing, streaming services, and he collaborated with Vincenzo for advertising. He was known for being brutal and cruel towards almost everything and everyone he hadn’t created an emotional bond with, and he didn’t create bonds easily. He was a technoid though, and they were known to have a difficult time with emotions, especially love.

His other mate, Vincenzo, was the other owner of Pheles Entertainment, his and Abraxas’s company. Vincenzo ran the entertainment sector of the company, including its film and music studios, TV networks, etc. though these were split up into several subsidiaries, making the job much easier. He also produced and directed films and shows for their main streaming service, Vinceflix. He was known to be much more relaxed and affectionate than Abraxas, but he was famous for his relentless and vicious attacks and revenges on those who wronged him or someone he cared about. He was also extremely fluffy. Most spiders were, though.

At 21, Sam was less than half their ages. Both of them were in their forties, and very rich. Sam was by no means a poor man, but he didn’t have the hundreds of billions of dollars that his mates had. He also had no color on either of his marks, unlike his mates, who each had one colored mark and kept their second mark hidden. Most just assumed they didn’t have another mate. More than one was rare after all.

Sam debated for a long time how to introduce himself. He decided long ago to wait until he had turned 18 at least, especially considering how much older his mates were. Soon after his birthday though, his grandfather had died. Aside from just dealing with that grief, he also had to settle into his new role. By the time he was ready, he was 21. He had planned for years to begin perusing an acting career as well and so he was using his upcoming audition as an opportunity to meet his mates.

Vincenzo and Abraxas were supposed to attend the audition. It was for a new Vinceflix original, one which they were both excited about, apparently. Samael was too. After all, he had an audition!

Though he was excited, Sam was also nervous. Naberius had spent hours trying to calm him down. Knowing he was about to meet his soulmates was so exciting and nerve wracking. He’d never seen them in person, only pictures. What if they rejected him? What if they hated him? What if he messed up? 

The questions ran through his head, each making him more nervous than the last. He just wanted to them to like him. He had worked himself into a panic attack more than once in the days preceding his audition. 

He was ready.


	2. Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The audition

Sam spent hours preparing for the day. Choosing his outfit his makeup, accessories, running lines, etc. It took hours. But it would all be worth it.

When the day rolled around, Sam was forced to go without Naberius. The Mob boss had had an emergency with work and had to go immediately. Thus, he left Sam all alone. Samael had never been so nervous. If he had knees they would be buckling. He was so scared. He’d never auditioned for something like this before and he knew he was about to meet his soulmates. Who wouldn’t be nervous? Especially since he was last in line.

“Next!” A voice rang out. 

That was him! 

Sam slithered out on stage in his pink crop top and matching skirt. His eyeshadow went perfectly with the outfit. Cast his gaze out across the room. There was a moth creature sitting at a table set just in front of the stage and two figures seated front and center, one in the other’s lap.

“Alright, this is a two part audition, I need you to go through the monologue and then play a song of your choosing on the piano with singing.” The director said.

Sam took out the paper and with a deep, calming breath, he began.

“I know you say you care, but I’ve yet to see that! If you can’t even tell me you love me, if you can’t even compliment me, how am I to believe you really love me?” Sam sniffled.

“E-Especially when you hit me!? W-When you f-fucking abuse me! How a-am I s-supposed to feel s-s-safe in my own home w-when the person w-waiting there wants n-nothing m-more than t-to hurt me...? I can’t!” Sam paused and took a slow breath in, acting like he was wiping tears that had pooled in his eyes, “Goodbye Gregory, I hope that you f-find someone you actually love, s-someone you won’t h-hurt.”

That concluded the scene.

“H-how was that?” Sam asked.

“Kid, that may have been the best run I’ve seen for that scene all day. If you sing half as good, then you definitely get the part.” He said.

Sam smiled and slithered over to the piano. His fingers danced over the keys as he began playing. The soft notes drifted through the air and Sam began to sing.

“When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold”

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?”

Sam let a small smile slip onto his face. He truly loved this song. His smooth voice carried a soft, gentle tone that fit so well.

“Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find”

The next part was Sam’s favorite. He already had a couple tears in his eyes. His smooth calm voice transitioned quickly for a perfect emotional feel.

“‘Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up”

Sam chanced a quick glance over to the spot his soulmates were sitting in. He saw Abraxas looking on with only a mild interest. However, Vincenzo was on the edge of his seat, his many eyes staring in wonder.

“I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am”

Abraxas looked at lest mildly interested now, and Sam let himself smile. He could do this.

“I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up

Well, I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it”

Sam took a breath as he prepared for the final verse.

“I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up”

He looked at the director. The man looked surprised and Samael saw a tear drip onto his chest.

“Hm... can you dance?” The director asked.

“Yes.” Sam answered.

“And what’s your name?” He asked.

“Samael Naija.” He responded.

“Well Sam, I do believe you got the part.”

Sam looked at the moth in shock.

“Really?” He asked.

The moth nodded. Sam had to stifle a squeal. They went back stage to discuss a contract and information. Once they were done the moth left...

Leaving Sam all alone with his soul mates.


	3. Meeting

Sam was standing awkwardly in front of his soulmates. He didn’t know what to say. _Say something dammit!_

“Hey, you’re Samael right?” 

Sam looked up. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Samael.” Vincenzo greeted.

Abraxas was silent.

“Isn’t it Brax?” Vince said tensely.

“Yeah sure.” Was all Abraxas said. 

Vince rolled his eyes. “We’re—“

“Vincenzo Arachnae and Abraxas Pheles.” Sam said, “a-and you can j-just call me Sam.” The snake said.

Vincenzo smiled. The snake was cute, adorable actually. Up close he could see the tiny, pink hearts that decorated his shoulders. He was in love already.

“Yeah. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know that though.” Vince said.

“Heh, well, you are a little famous.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah. Ha! We are.”

“Yeah, yeah! Awkward conversations aside, you’re our soulmate.” Abraxas asked rudely.

Vincenzo elbowed him.

“I-I guess so.” Sam said with renewed nerves.

“I suppose we should get to know each other better, especially since we’ll be working together.” Vincenzo said.

“That-That sounds lovely sir.” Sam replied earnestly.

“Please, call me Vince. How about that cafe down the street, Saturday at noon?” The spider said.

“That sounds amazing.”

“Can we go now?” Abraxas asked impatiently.

Vince rolled his eyes.

“See you later.” Vince said, leaning down and planting a kiss on the snake’s cheek.

“Ugh. Come on!” Abraxas said.

“Bye Sam.” The spider said. 

He stood and walked away.

Behind him he heard a small “bye.” 

He glared at the technoid in front of the him. Vince kept his anger in until they were in the car.

“What the fuck was that!?” Vince screamed.

“What? What did I do?” The technoid asked.

“What did you do?! What the fuck?! You were a fucking asshole!” Vince yelled.

“Uh I’m always an asshole.”

“That was our _soulmate_! You know, the one whose name we waited years for? The one we’ve waited for for over twenty years! That soulmate.” Vincenzo screamed.

“Eh, I was underwhelmed. Seems like a pretty boy airhead. I mean, I really didn’t see anything about him that set him apart from every other mama’s boy actor we’ve ever met.” Abraxas said.

“Stop the car.” Vince said calmly.

“What?” Abraxas asked.

“Yes sir.” The limo driver said.

“Where are you going?!” Abraxas asked.

“I don’t fucking care! Anywhere you’re not!” Vince said.

“Babe c’mon, get back in the car.” The technoid said, reaching out for his lover.

Vince dodged his hand. 

“Don’t touch me! Just go home, I’ll see you tonight after I’ve cooled down.” Vince said.

Abraxas watched sadly as his lover disappeared into the distance as the car rode away. He shouldn’t have said that. It was a lie anyway. The snake was amazing.

Too amazing. He was a bit threatened actually. Why was Vince so obsessed with this kid? They didn’t need him. They’d been just fine the last thirty some years without him! He wasn’t even that special. Just some kid who could sing and act. Nothing more. At least he hoped not.

Not like he would ever admit any of this. Especially not to Vince. The spider would feel guilty and it really wasn’t his fault.

_____________________________________________

Hours later Abraxas was worried beyond belief. It was dark, had been for hours. Vince still wasn’t home. And he hadn’t responded to his texts.

“Where is he?!” The technoid’s fingers started sparking. His tail thrashed wildly. White noise emanated from him. His face was twitching. Whines of anxiety left his throat as he paced in front of their floor to ceiling windows, which overlooked a beautiful forest and lake below. 

But he couldn’t enjoy the view. 

Not when Vince was missing.

He heard the door open and looked over.

“Vince!” He exclaimed, rushing to his lover. 

Vince looked over and gasped when he was met with a worried Abraxas.

The technoid grabbed the spider firmly, but not rough. He looked over the arachnid. Vince noticed his twitching face and thrashing tail.

“Ow!” Vince yelled when he was shocked.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?! What happened?! Why didn’t you respond to my texts?!” Brax asked frantically.

“What? Ah, babe, sparks!”

He backed away and Brax let him. He couldn’t stop sparking and didn’t want to hurt his love.

“Sorry! Sorry! Why didn’t you respond to my texts babe?! Are you ok?! What happened?! Where were you!?” Brax asked again.

“It’s fine. I’m ok. My phone died, I didn’t know you texted. I just went on a walk and lost track of time.” Vince said, walking closer.

He gently held Abraxas’s twitching and sparking face in his upper hands while his middle ones held his lover’s body. He noticed the technoid’s tail wrapped tightly around his leg. His lowest arms rubbed Abraxas’s back. 

“Brax? What happened? Are you okay?” Vince asked gently.

“God! I-I didn’t even know where you were! I-I-I was so wo-worried!” Abraxas cried, throwing his arms around the spider as he began sobbing.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I’m here, I’m fine. You’re ok. We’re ok.” The spider said.

Vince stroked his lover’s back. He led them to the couch and sat them both down. Brax buried his head in the spider’s neck. Vince comforted his sobbing lover. 

The sobs slowly died down, along with the white noise. The sparks stopped, along with the twitching. This happened whenever Brax got too worried. Strong, negative emotions wreaked havoc on his systems. Usually it lead to a killer headache the next day. Brax was usually good at controlling his emotions, but today wasn’t exactly a normal day.

“Sorry.” The technoid sniffled after he calmed.

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Abraxas just whined and clung tightly to his soulmate. He nuzzled the spider and snuggled as close as he could.

“Hey, how about we watch something on tv and order in, hm?” Vince suggested.

“Yeah.” Brax said.

So they did. And together, the two fell asleep on the couch, tangled together so completely, that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.


End file.
